


I Found Him

by princet_astra



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom George, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, Top Clay, and bad is also there but i couldn’t find his character tag, dubcon, george hits his head on a wall, it’s a scene but i didn’t write any prior communication, manhunt fic, top dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princet_astra/pseuds/princet_astra
Summary: Sapnap, Dream, and Bad are all hunting George. They decide to spread out, and Dream finds him. Turns out, his plans for George are a bit different from theirs.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 206





	I Found Him

_“Oh George~”_

Three voices mockingly called out George’s name as they searched for him in the forest. He could hear his heart pounding as he crouched, hiding behind the wall of a cave and peeking out at Dream, Sapnap, and Bad. 

He sprinted to the next corner and crouched again, watching them spread out as they walked. He got some iron, cobblestone, and coal- just trying to stock up before they found him. 

  
“Let’s spread out more,” he heard Dream say, “Sapnap, you look in the water, Bad, you look in the forest some more. I’ll look in the caves.” 

  
George’s heart skipped a beat before speeding up, feeling the blood rush to his face from fear. Dream started heading his direction and he panicked, rushing to start digging a hole. Three blocks down he fell, taking damage.

  
“I think I hear him,” Dream called out, and George whimpered softly with fear, covering his mouth and sprinting away. He heard Dream fall behind him and he booked it, dashing to a pool of lava and stopping in his tracks, trying to dig in his pockets for blocks of dirt. 

  
He sobbed quietly when Dream clapped a hand over his mouth, having caught up to him. “Don’t scream,” he warned him with a hiss to his ear, moving his hand to press the tip of his sword to his back. George’s blood was buzzing with adrenaline as he felt the metal dig into the fabric of his shirt.

  
“Drop your weapons into the lava, George.” He quickly did as asked with shaky hands, making a defeated sound as they burnt to a crisp.

  
“Did you find him? We can’t find him anywhere!” Dream jolted slightly at the sound of Sapnap’s voice.

  
“No, I haven’t found him! He must have gotten away. You two keep looking, I’ll go deeper.” _Huh?_

  
“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” Dream growled softly and George let out a soft whine.

  
“Yeah, I’m sure, Sap.” Without warning he pulled George away from the lava and slammed him against the stone wall with a loud thud. George yelped softly and looked up at him with scared eyes.

  
“Wh-What are you going to do to me? You could have easily killed me by now...” Dream let out a chuckle and swiped his thumb over his bottom lip slowly.

  
“Oh, George... you know I like to have a little fun with my prey.” George squeaked and struggled against him.

  
“Prey? What are you talking about, you’re crazy!” Dream chuckled again and kissed him, hard. George didn’t fight back, halfway out of fear and halfway because he didn’t want to. 

  
He groaned softly into Dream’s lips and gasped as he tugged at his belt. “What are you going to do to me?” he asked again, more quietly this time. 

  
“George, if you don’t keep quiet the others might hear you.” He let out a sickening laugh as he tugged down George’s jeans and promptly tore his shirt down the middle with one swift movement of his sword.

  
“Fuck, Dream please,” he whimpered desperately, feeling the scratch on his chest from the sword spread heat through his skin.

  
“Aww, you think begging will get you out of this~?” Dream felt around his sides with his hands and kissed down his neck, occasionally licking or nipping at the warm skin. Each touch felt electric to George, his heart pounding, his head spinning...

  
Dream pulled down his own jeans and boxers, pumping his cock a few times before pushing George to his knees and holding it to his mouth. “Wh- I’m not sucking your dick, you fucking pervert!” 

  
Dream tilted his head. “Oh, so you want me to go in dry?” George’s lips trembled and he— with heavy reluctance— leaned forward and wrapped his lips around it, licking over the head a few times as he went deeper. Dream groaned softly and tugged at his hair. “You’re doing so fucking good George,” He murmured, bucking his hips as George softly moaned. He gagged a bit as the tip grazed the back of his throat, tears stinging at his eyes.

  
After an agonizing two minutes, Dream pulled out and stroked his cheek with his thumb. “Such a good boy for me, George,”

  
“Fuck you.” 

  
“Gladly.” George groaned at the response, then quickly shut up as Dream pulled on his legs, causing him to fall to the floor, his head smacking against the stone. 

  
“Fuck, ow,” he hissed at the throbbing pain in his head, so distracted by it that it took him a moment to realize dream was circling two slick fingers over his entrance. He pushed them inside and George let out a high-pitched squeak, trying and failing to pull away. “You’re a fucking psychopath, Dream, let me go!” 

  
“Oh, George, I think we both know insults will get you nowhere good.” He thrust his fingers in quickly and George screamed shakily, his legs trembling. 

  
“Dream, please, it hurts— Dream!” he begged him, but his pleas were fruitless as Dream scissored his fingers, kissing his neck and trying to stretch him more. 

  
Then Dream found the spot that made his vision blur and the breath leave his lungs. “Clay!” he moaned out, shaking with pleasure. “Please, please, again, there, please-“ He pulled his fingers out and George let out a needy whine, bucking his hips.

  
“So needy. I thought you hated this, George?” He growled with frustration and turned his head away. “Oh, you’re going to be pouty?” 

  
“Go fuck yourself.” Dream tsked, one of his hands reaching to rub George’s cock gently, eliciting a soft moan from the shorter man.

  
“Oh no, George, this is so much more fun!” He grinned as he rubbed his cock against George’s entrance. “Are you ready, baby?”

  
“You’re- hah- using a petname on me? You really— oh fuck!” He cried out in pain as Dream thrust inside, interrupting him. 

  
“What was that? I really what, George?” He panted and cried softly, trying to move away, squirming underneath him. 

  
“Nothing! Fuck off!” Dream chuckled and grabbed his hips, starting to thrust into him slowly.

  
“You’re so cute when you’re being bratty.” George whimpered in response, finding words a bit hard at the moment.

  
Dream stayed slow despite the situation, wanting George to be comfortable if he could be. He thrust at subtly different angles, trying to find that sweet spot again.

  
The slow, soft sound of skin against skin, breathing, and groaning each other’s names echoed around the walls of the cave, sending shivers down their spines. “Clay, please,” George mumbled, eyes barely open.

  
“Yes, George...?” Dream replied, bottoming out and stilling as he waited for a response.

  
“Faster, please, I need you to be faster.” Dream chuckled and stroked his thigh.

  
“Enjoying yourself, are you?” He thrust out, then back in in a swift, hard movement, making George see stars.

  
“Fuck, please!” Dream groaned as he went faster, spurred on by his sounds.

  
“God, you’re so fucking pretty, George, such a good boy for me,” he growled, eliciting needy whimpers from the shorter man. He thrust at a certain angle and George nearly screamed, trembling all over.

  
“There! Right there, Clay, please, again-“ He was leaning into all of his touches, rocking against his hips the best he could. Dream did exactly as asked, nudging against his prostate again, causing George to moan shakily, gasping for breath. “Please, please, touch, need touch- need to come, please Clay,” Dream reached down and began stroking his cock in tune with his thrusts, going fast and hard.

  
“Come on George, come for me, such a good boy for me George,” he murmured, feeling heat pool and bubble in the bottom of his abdomen. George was a gasping, moaning mess underneath him, tossing his head to the side each time he touched him.

  
“Clay!” He shouted his name as he came, spasming slightly as he painted his torso with come. Dream pulled out and pumped his cock quickly, before coming shortly after, adding to the mess. Dream sighed with relief and tucked his cock into his pants, his heartbeat slowing. George slowly opened his eyes, looking up at him shyly.

  
“That was... really good,” he panted, before giggling. Dream smiled at him.

  
“Oh, was it? I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” He leaned down and pecked his cheek.

  
“WHAT THE FUCK?” Dream and George jumped at the sound of Sapnap’s voice. They turned their heads to see Sapnap slack-jawed, covering Bad’s eyes.

  
“Hey, language! Why can’t I see?” Dream stared at them for a good thirty seconds before promptly shoving George into the lava.

  
“Hey whatthefuck-!” 

_GeorgeNotFound tried to swim in lava to escape Dream_

Dream smiled awkwardly under Sapnap’s disappointed gaze. “Uh... I found him?”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked it! sorry for my first fic being smut asjdkfhd there’s probably going to be more coming 💜


End file.
